1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical touch module, and more particularly, to a detachable optical touch module and a related method of adjusting a horizontal rotary angle and a vertical rotary angle of a sensor after assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional optical touch module utilizes a light interruption method or a direct image capturing method to detect a position of a user's finger on a touch surface. Both of the two methods utilize two (or three) image capturing devices and a near-infrared light emitting device. The said two image capturing devices are usually disposed at upper-left and upper-right corners of a touch screen, respectively. The difference between the two methods is that the light interruption method utilizes a background lighting design, in which a reflective bar or a near-infrared light emitting bar is disposed around the touch screen. In the light interruption method, a user's finger is taken as an interruption object for partially interrupting light, which is emitted from the reflective bar or the near-infrared light emitting bar, when touching the touch screen. At this time, a position of the user's finger on the touch screen can be calculated accordingly by utilizing the said image capturing devices to capture related optical images and then performing corresponding image processing. On the other hand, the direct image capturing method utilizes a near-infrared light emitting device to illuminate a user's finger directly instead of the said background lighting design. Subsequently, a position of the user's finger on the touch screen can also be calculated by utilizing the said image capturing devices to capture related optical images and then performing corresponding image processing. Therefore, the image capturing device of the conventional optical touch module has to completely cover the touch surface for obtaining the better view range.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of an optical touch module 10 and a panel 12 in the prior art. The optical touch module 10 is disposed on a corner of the panel 12, and a central line of the optical touch module 10 is equally dividing the view range of the optical touch module 10, which means angles between the central line and the adjacent edges of the panel 12 are 45 degrees respectively, so that the view range of the optical touch module 10 fully covers the panel 12. However, in order to match with the circuit design and mechanical design, a position of the conventional optical touch module 10 is varied according to design demand, and the view range of the conventional optical touch module 10 deviates from the predetermined view angle, which means the varied view range does not fully cover the panel 12. As the figures is put on a boundary of the panel 12, the boundary may exceed the view range of the optical touch module 10, and the optical touch module 10 loses control of touch detection accuracy. Thus, design of an adjustment of the optical touch module is an important issue of the optical touch industry.